Chemical Tek
Chemical Tek was a British owned corporation specializing in the pharmaceutical and bio-organic fields. It's crowning achievment was the creation of the Tsuyo Virus in 2009, a powerful virus capable of reanimating recently deceased creatures and giving them incredible abilities, which was then transported to Essex Laboratory in the United Kingdom. History Chemical Tek was founded back in 1964 by wealthy entrepeuneur Sir Anderson Marks, a Canadian originating from Ottawa, with the purpose of joining in with the lucrative pharmaceutical trade that other companies had already begun to cash in on. It relied on a large private army to defend it's interests, leading to much criticism from the British Goverment and British Media. By the 1980's it's largest rival, Umbrella Corporation, had largely beaten it in terms of success and financial gain. However, Chemical Tek had begun to suspect Umbrella's involvment in Bio-Organic Weaponry, becoming interested in the revenue such activites could produce. In 1989, the company finally began work on it's own version of a B.O.W, the Tsuyo Virus with the help of a Japanese doctor, Akemi Akiyama, hoping to complete the virus and find a potential buyer. In 1998, the Raccoon City Incident trashed the good name of many companies that had been attempting to "Muscle In" on Umbrella's success, forcing the company to cut back it's project on B.O.W research. It wasn't until 2004 that the company began work on this research again, following a boom in reliance on pain killers and cosmetics that Chemical Tek produced in mass quantities. In 2009, following an incredibly scrutinizing investigation by the Medical And Healthcare Products Regulatory Agency, the virus was completed and sent into the heavily protected Essex Laboratory. However, it's location was discovered by Lily Hark, the brother of fellow researcher Joseph Hark, who attempted to alert authorities. The virus was then secretly arragned to be shifted to the Denver laboratory, along with the murdered Hark's body. However, the virus did infact reanimate the deceased Hark's body after it had leaked into the canister his body was contained in during midflight. The plane's landing gear was damaged during the same bout of turbulence, causing it to crash into the Denver International Airport. After Hark's bloody escape, Chemical Tek worked alongside the Federal Bureau Of Investigation, unaware of Chemical Tek's involvement, to capture and "Disarm" Hark, powered by the virus's unusual abilites. However, Hark struck first, eliminating Chemical Tek's laboratory in Denver and killing Dr. Harrison Hardcastle, the man incharge of his capture, before discovering incriminating evidence on Hardcastle's PDA. After rescuing his arrested sister from the J. Edgar Hoover Building's confines, Joseph downloaded the evidence of Chemical Tek's involvement into the mainframe of the FBI. Chemical Tek was forced to pay out millions in dollars to the US Goverment as compensation for the damage and was nearly driven to bankruptcy by these payments. In 2010, Jospeph Hark, the man who had caused so much trouble for the company, appeared in Britain in search of an unknown creature responsible for massacres. Chemical Tek was prompted to send in Dr. Samuel Hartwell and a small group of bodyguards, alongside the recently captured Jack Steel, to destroy both creatures and win back trust in the public eye. However, the effort backfired. Hartwell was killed and Steel revealed Chemical Tek's attempts to divert the truth. Chemical Tek Security Force The company itself had garnered notoriety through the use of it's heavy-handed security officers, who often resorted to shooting on sight anybody trespassing on Chemical Tek property. The security force itself was split up into two main units, distinguishable by weapons, armour and training. *'Chemical Tek' 'Security Guards: '''The guards themselves served as the main force in Chemical Tek's extensive arsenal, serving as guards for low-level facilities, complexes and factories. Though they were the "Public" face for the companies security operations, they were treated with heavy criticism and were often treated as scape-goats for blunders and misshaps on the companies behalf. The guards themselves wore shirts suits alongside kevlar vests, complete with Walkie-talkie and GPS. Their main armament was a Glock 20 handgun and Baton, although some were armed with Mossberg 930 shotguns. *'Chemical Tek Security Operatives: '''The operatives were the elite within Chemical Tek's army, trained by various instructors from different special forces groups the world over, then armed with a dvanced combat armour that had been designed in secret by Chemical Tek in the late 1970's. They were generally used as bodyguards for high-ranking members of the company and guards for high-level facilities. These operatives were armed with high-durability versions of the HK416 assault-rifle. These operatives were involved in the manunt for Joseph Hark in Denver, during which time they killed three employees believed to have known of Chemical Tek's involvement. Notable Members *Dr. Samuel Hartwell *Joseph Hark *Lily Hark *Dr. Harrison Hardcastle Category:Organizations